The Little Sister Chronicles
by BriBri97
Summary: Yet another reupload from my old account. Blaine and Kurt learn that Blaine's younger sister is Kurts birth sister, and crap goes down! Rated T for mentions of suicide and rape.
1. Chapter 1

AN:** another reupload from my old account (Mandy Alexica). there was only one chapter in this one, so all later chapters will be brand new. :)**

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were sitting on the Senior Commons couch "studying" when their friend, and fellow Warbler, Wes, came in the room.

"Hey, Blaine! BLAINE!" Wes looked hurried when Blaine looked up, so he broke away from Kurt.

"Yes Wes? You were kind of interrupting something here." Blaine said while Kurt was giving Wes his famous bitch stare.

"Not working Kurt. Blaine, your sister is on the phone in the office." Wes said with a confused look, nobody had ever heard of Blaine having a sister.

"Ok Wes. Thanks for telling me. Come on Kurt." Blaine said as he started pulling Kurt towards the office, which was only the next room over.

"Bri. Is anything wrong? Do you need me to come over and bring you to Dalton?" Blaine said in a jumbled up mess that was almost not understandable. After a few minutes of silence, Blaine spoke again.

"Got it. See you in a few minutes. Come on Kurt." Blaine looked worried, so Kurt decided to run along with him to his car.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asked as he jumped into the passenger seat of Blaine's Audi Coupe.

"Bri is in trouble. Our mother decided that since she is adopted, she doesn't have to care for her anymore." Blaine whispered as he was driving, it was obvious that whoever Bri was, she was very special to Blaine.

"Um, Blaine, who is Bri?" Kurt asked. He was so confused.

"Bri is my adopted sister. I luckily have gotten permission for her to be at Dalton for the rest of the year. She is a year younger than us, only 16. You know, she is a lot like you Kurt. She likes fashion and preforming..." And Blaine kept rambling on until they got to where his sister was. And, from what Kurt could see, she _was_ really a female version of him. Everything from the height, to the hair color. Of course, her hair was longer, but Bri was a girl.

"Hey Blaine, thanks for picking me up." The girl said to her brother, then she noticed Kurt. "Oh, hello! You must be Blaine's boyfriend Kurt. I'm Brianna Anderson. Bri for short." She held out her hand for Kurt to shake.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Kurt said as he shook her hand. Then, he noticed a pendant around her neck. "Where did you get that necklace?" Kurt asked curiously. He had seen that pendant before. It was his mother's necklace. He just knew it. He had seen pictures with it around his mother's neck.

"Oh, this?" She asked as she pointed to the necklace, "It was my birth mothers. Her name is Elizabeth... something or other. And my father's name was Burt. That's all I know about my birth family. Well, that and I had an older brother..." She looked into the distance as if she could somehow see into the past.

Kurt gasped audibly. And Blaine knew why. Kurt's mother's name had been Elizabeth, and his father's name was Burt. Oh, and Kurt was older than Bri. But how was it possible that Kurt was Bri's birth brother? Blaine kept thinking about the similarities. Like how they both loved to preform, and they both loved Broadway shows. They both had similar senses in fashion, it was almost impossible to even just look at them without thinking, _oh, they must be siblings._ Just then, Bri decided to put her Madonna CD in. She flipped through the songs until it got to Like a Prayer. She started singing, and when it go to the second verse, Blaine sang. But when it got to the part Kurt sang at McKinley in the New Directions, well, both Blaine and Bri were speechless. Blaine had heard Kurt sing before, but wow this was something else. And Bri had never heard Kurt sing, so she was even more shocked than Blaine was.

"Wow." she said when the song was over.

"Wow is right." Said Blaine. The two siblings were staring right at Kurt with wide eyes. Neither of them had ever heard anything so beautiful and powerful.

Kurt blushed, but his head was reeling with the new facts that had been in front of his face the last few minutes.

…

Later, when he got home for the weekend, he decided to ask his dad about if he had a younger sister. The facts were clear that Bri was related to him someway, and her parents names...

"A little sister? Kurt..." Burt Hummel looked skeptical. Like he wanted to say something, but felt like he shouldn't. After a while, Burt decided that he should tell Kurt. So, he did.

"Yes. She is most likely your sister. Your mother and I... well, couldn't really afford to take care of two babies. We didn't want to put her up for adoption, but it seemed better for her." Burt seemed choked up, so Kurt saw that as a sign to leave. He went to his room then, he pressed the number 5 on his cell phone and hit enter.

"Hello?" Blaine said groggily, as if he had just woken up, "Kurt? Is something wrong?"

"No, why? I didn't wake you up from a nap did I?"

"No. Kurt, do you even know what time it is?" Kurt looked over at his clock, it was 3:30 in the morning,

"Oops. Sorry to wake you. I'll talk to you later." Kurt hung up the phone, _wow._ He thought. _That didn't make much progress did it._ Then he decided to go to sleep. He had to go back to Dalton tomorrow morning, and he didn't want to be falling asleep during the day. There was way too much to do.

…

Blaine wasn't able to fall back asleep. So, he decided to go out to the commons. Living at Dalton was fine and all, but he secretly wished he could live at home on the weekends like all the other students. When he go out to the senior commons, he saw someone curled up on the couch. That someone happened to be Bri.

"Bri? Wake up." He said gently as he softly shook her arm.

"Wha? What happened? Where am I?" She looked around, and then saw Blaine and gave him a big hug. "Oh, Blaine! I was hoping it was a dream! I just can't..." She broke off sobbing. Blaine stayed with her the rest of the night. He decided to ask about her moving into a dorm, she couldn't just sleep in the commons every night. He just hoped everything would work out for her.

…

Bri woke up early on Sunday morning, well, early for her at least. It was only 7:30. She was on a fancy maroon couch, in a gold-panelled room. Her brother was on the floor next to her. So, naturally, she thought it was a dream. She hadn't seen Blaine in 3 years, let alone find him on the floor next to her. Then she remembered. Her mother said that since she was adopted, she didn't have to take care of her anymore and then kicked her out of the house. That had come as a shock to Bri. Nobody had ever said anything about her being adopted. Ever. So, naturally she called her best friend, her brother Blaine. Blaine had always been there for her. Then, she and Blaine spoke to the Headmaster of Dalton. The Headmaster agreed to let Bri stay at Dalton the rest of the year. So, here she was. Bri decided to wake Blaine up, other students were starting to come into the room and were staring as they passed to go to breakfast.

"Blaine?" She asked softly as she gently shook his shoulder, "Wake up. It's morning."

"Try talking about waffles." a soft voice said behind her.

"What? Waffles? Where?" Blaine said as the other boy chuckled.

"See what I mean?" Kurt asked as he sat on the couch next to Bri, "He will always wake up when you talk about waffles." Blaine sat next to Kurt on the couch.

"Yeah, but waffles are awesome!" He said as he knelt in towards Kurt to kiss him. Bri looked away. It wasn't about the fact her brother was kissing another boy, no, she was used to the fact her brother was gay. She just could never bear to watch others in love because she hadn't ever had a boyfriend herself.

"Hey, urm, Kurt, right?" Bri asked when the boys were done kissing.

"Yeah?"

"Blaine has said so much about you, and he mentioned something about you being able to sew?"

"And?" Kurt was confused. What did that have to do with anything?

"Yeah, urm, could you make my uniform slacks into a skirt please? I am not a fan of wearing pants to school when it's a uniform. I understand it's a boys school and all..."

Kurt interrupted her. "Of course. It's nice to finally know someone who cares about fashion as much as I do." He gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks, Kurt." She gave him an equally warm smile that was a mirror of the one Kurt gave her.

…

Later, Kurt, Bri, and Blaine were in Kurt's (and now Bri's) dorm room talking while Kurt was making Bri's uniform pants into a skirt. When Kurt was done, he decided to tell Bri and Blaine what he learned.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah Kurt? Is something wrong?" Blaine asked at the same time Bri asked "Does the skirt not fit right or something?"

"Um, no, and no." Kurt said with a worried expression. "Actually, I needed to talk to you two about something. You'd better sit down." He waited until the two were sitting down. Bri on her bed, Blaine on Kurt's. "Yeah, I don't know how to tell you two this..." He looked a Blaine, then Bri. "Bri, you are my sister. My parents are-were Elizabeth and Burt Hummel. My parents are your Birth parents." Bri and Blaine stared at Kurt like he was a mad man, or at least Bri did. Blaine was staring with understanding. It made so much sense. The likes, their expressions, just everything. How couldn't they be siblings?

"Kurt... How's it possible?" As she said that, Kurt pulled something out of his pocket. It was a birth certificate, or at least, it was a copy of one. He held it out to Bri, and she read it out loud.

"Brianna Elizabeth Hummel. Born on June 1st 1995 to Elizabeth and Burt Hummel. Weight: 6 lbs 7 oz. Height: 23 inches." She looked at Kurt, her...brother. Then she dropped the certificate and gave Kurt and Blaine a hug.

"I take it you believe me then?" Kurt said as he stared at his sister.

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"I wish you and Blaine both could be my brothers." She said with a sheepish smile at the two boys. They just laughed, and Blaine ruffled up her hair.

"Well, with a technicality, we are. Mrs. Anderson is still your adopted mother, which makes Blaine your brother. And I am actually your brother." Kurt said with a smile.

Then the door opened violently, and a ruffled woman came in.

Mrs. Anderson had found her daughter.

**A/N: Hi! This is only the 1st chapter, and I don't know how often I'll be able to upload, cuz I'm still working on Glee Chatroom too. But I will update as often as possible. This is a little more serious than Glee Chatroom, which is all comedy which you will know if you have read it.**

**Sneak Peek: Bri is reunited with her birth father!**

**Review, Subcribe, and eat Redvines!**

-Mandy Alexica


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And about a year later, I'm back with a new chapter, and a new pen name, and a new-ish account. I swear I was going to update my stuff on my other account, but my laptop got taken away, then it broke! And then I forgot my email and password I used for my Mandy Alexica account. So... Here goes, sorry if it sucks, I'm kinda out of practice with glee fanfictioning**.

"Bri!" Mrs. Anderson exclaimed, "I thought I'd never find you! Your father and I have been worried sick!" behind Bri, Blaine scoffed.

"And I'm the president. Mom, you aren't taking Bri. She's staying here."

Bri looked uncomfortable. Like she knew that her mom was going to come. But she didn't dare speak up. The last time she did, she got slapped. And she didn't want that to happen again. Kurt seemed to notice her discomfort and pulled her in for a hug. Then, he walked up to Mrs. Anderson, and looked her in the eyes.

"I just got my sister back," he said in a shaky voice, "and I'm not going to lose her again."

Mrs. Anderson looked dumbstruck. "Your sister? That's rich. Now, come on Brianna, you're coming home with me." the older lady grabbed the teenager's wrist and started to drag her out of the room. Luckily, Bri and Blaine had taken karate when they were younger, so Bri could wrench her arm away from Mrs. Anderson.

"I'm staying. You didn't want me, and now you have gotten your wish. I am going to stay with Blaine and Kurt. And, there is. NOTHING you can do about it."

"Fine, join this school, make friends, but you no longer have a family. Remember that." Mrs. Anderson said before she huffed and stormed out of the room.

Bri sat down on her bed for a few seconds, and got uncomfortable with the silence, so she decided to lighten to mood.

"So," She said, "When do I get to meet dad?"

When the weekend came, the boys took Bri down to Lima to meet Burt. Bri was excited, but Kurt was all worry.

"What if this hurts his heart? I mean, his long lost daughter just shows up out of nowhere! And Carole! What if she doesn't like you? Or thinks you are an imposter? Bri, brush your hair again, and make sure your jacket's straight and-"

"Kurt! Everything will be fine! Okay? Now, stop worrying Bri and CALM DOWN!" Blaine exclaimed, interrupting his boyfriend's seemingly endless speech.

"Blai, everything's okay! I'm Not worried at all. Just excited." Bri whispered to Blaine, using the old childhood nickname she used for him. But, just to make sure, she brushed her hair again and straightened her jacket.

When they got to the house, Blaine told Bri to stay in the coupe so they could prepare Burt. She stayed, but looked around the front yard. To her delight, there was a plastic flamingo and a little gnome. Her mom- or Mrs. Anderson, as she now called her, wouldn't be caught dead with either of these in her yard.

Inside, Blaine and Kurt had made Burt, Carole, and Finn sit down.

"We have someone we want you to meet." Kurt said with a nervous smile.

"You two didn't have a baby or anything, did you?" Kurt's dad asked, reaching for his shot gun.

"NO!" Kurt shouted, "Blaine, just bring her in." he ended with a strained voice. Blaine nodded then opened the door and made a "come in" gesture to Bri, who bounded out of the car and into the house.

Burt looked at Bri confused. "Hello?" he asked, but Bri didn't answer. She just ran up to her father and gave him a huge hug with a grin on her face.

"Dad, this is Blaine's sister, Bri." Kurt said, smirking a little.

Burt pulled away from the seemingly awkward hug and looked at the girl. His eyes landed on her necklace. "Elizabeth had that same necklace until she gave it to..." he looked into Bri's eyes, "Brianna?"

Bri smiled and nodded. "Hey Dad."

"Kurt, Blaine, whoever this girls brother is? She is hot!" Finn exclaimed, earning a bitch stare from Bri and Kurt, a comical look from Blaine, and a hit on the head with a rolled up newspaper from his mother.

Burt stared at Finn for a few seconds, then turned back to Bri and gave her a hug. "You are the spitting image of your mother." He said, "Of course, your brother must have dressed you." Burt pulled his daughter to arms length and examined her outfit. She had on zebra print capris, a pink tank top, a navy blazer, and knee length converse.

"Nope. I chose this all on my own." she said, smiling.

Burt smiled and shook his head, "Spitting image of your mother, and the personality of your brother. Do you like sports?"

"Yeah, baseball and football."

Burt grinned. "That's my girl!"

"So... I can't date her?" Finn asked, dodging another blow from Carole's newspaper.

"Touch her and you die." Burt muttered. "So," he said to Bri, "Are you going to stay at Dalton or...?"

"Yeah, I have permission for the rest of the year, tuition free. Cuz you know, the circumstances."

Burt nodded, and Bri ignored Finn as he gave her a call me gesture.

"Hey, Hudson! Stick to Berry and Fabray, will you?" Blaine said. Finn just stuck his tongue out at him.

Bri, Kurt, and Blaine spent the rest of the weekend in Lima, and when it was time to go back to Dalton, Burt hugged each of them and sent them on their way.

"So, Bri. How'd you like Dad?" Kurt asked, turning around from the front seat to face he back one.

"He's awesome! So are Carole and Finn. But Finn scares me a little." Bri lightly laughed, then smiled at Kurt.

Ignoring Blaine's laughs, Kurt chuckled and said, "Yeah, he scares everyone."

When they got back to Dalton, they went to their dorms to change. Bri kept struggling with her tie until she decided to ask Kurt to help her. She also put on her new knee length white socks and her new black Mary Jane heels.

"How do I look?" She asked the boys when Blaine came into the room.

"Amazing, you look just like a Dalton student!" Kurt said, clapping.

"You look so grown up BriBri!" Blaine said, hugging her. "It seems like just yesterday we were outside making mud pies."

"Blaine, you're squishing me." Bri said, muffled. Blaine let her go. "And Kurt?" She started, flipping her long auburn hair, "I am a Dalton student."

"The first ever female one at that." Blaine grinned and hugged Bri again. And yet again, she had to push him away to breathe.

"Yeah yeah yeah. When do I become a Warbler?" Bri smiled and then got a confused look when the boys glanced at eachother warily.

"Bri..." Blaine said quietly, "I don't know if they will allow you to become one. It's an all boys a Capella group."

"I'm a student here, right? And all students are allowed to join, if they can sing of course. Which I can." Bri said Angrily.

"Just let her audition!" Kurt exclaimed, falling backwards onto his bed.

"Fine." Blaine said, "Let's go get you ready for an audition then."

Two hours and a million song choices later, Bri was ready to audition.

"Gentlemen, it is my great honor to introduce you to our newest auditionee to the Warblers, Mr. Brian Anderson." Wes announced to the Warblers, causing Blaine to come up and whisper in his ear.

"I'm sorry," Wes stated, "I mean Miss. Brianna Anderson?"

Bri took a deep breath and walked into the room, trying to ignore the gasps and the statements like:

"Why is a girl here?"  
"Who the hell is she?"  
And, "This must be a mistake!"

Instead, she started singing, taking one out of her brother's (Blaine's) book.

"You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on. You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down."

She started out slow, but as she got closer to the chorus, she sped up.

"Before you met me, I was a wreck, but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine. Let's go all, the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die. You and I, we'll be young forever!"

Bri smiled as everyone started dancing in their seats a little, and when she looked over at Kurt and Blaine, Blaine gave her a little wink.

"You, make, me, feel like I'm living a, Teen-age dream the way you turn me on, I, can't, sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My, heart, stops. When you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe, this, is, real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the bea-"

"Excuse me, but why exactly are you here?" Trent interrupted, "After all, this is an all boys school, and you are a girl."

Bri looked down, upset. She just stood there for a minute, looking at the floor, before she ran out crying. Kurt and Blaine looked at eachother for a minute, then Kurt ran after Bri, leaving Blaine in the practice room with the Warblers.

"Well, Anderson? Please explain for us." Wes said in his bossy voice.

"Bri is my adopted sister, who happens to be Kurt's birth sister. My mom decided that since Bri is adopted, she didn't have to care for her anymore. So, Headmaster Green allowed Bri to stay here for the year." Blaine said. All there was was silence. Blaine stood and waited for an answer.

"BRI! WAIT UP!" Kurt shouted, chasing after the crying girl. When he finally caught up with her, she was in their room, packing. "Bri, you can't leave." he said, quietly. "Where would you go?"

"Lima." She said, not looking up. "They dont like me here."

"Bri, they just don't understand. Once they do, they will be more welcome. You just have to wait, don't run. Courage."

"Spouting off my brother's stupid catch phrase doesn't change anything you know. I'll go live in Lima with Dad and Carole."

"I'm not letting you go." Kurt said, blocking the doorway.

"So, Mr. Anderson, you're saying that this girl is going to school here?" David said, calmly, but steadily.

"YES! Now, can I go see if everything is alright with Bri?" Blaine was getting impatient.

"Sure, and..." Wes paused, "Tell her congratulations on becoming the first ever female Warbler."

**AN: okay, wow. This was better than the one on my laptop. (Not that I remember, but I'm sure it is) Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm on my crappy iPod that the sound decides to go out on me randomly. Well, new chapter soon!**

**Review, Subscribe, eat Redivnes**  
**BriBri97 (Formerly Mandy Alexica)**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: okay, quick note. This is in the second season, Kurt stayed at Dalton, and the Warblers won Regionals. Enjoy!

•*•*•*•

Bri was still fuming, packing, and ignoring Kurt when Blaine came in the room.

"What the...?" He started when he walked into the room and saw the mess. "Bri? What are you doing?"

"Packing. I am obviously unwanted at this school." she didn't look up, and packed the last of her surprising amount of belongings for a girl who ran away from home.

"Unwanted? You? Bri, you are the very first female Warbler. They are even thinking of giving you a solo at Nationals!" Blaine cried out, taking the girls suitcase away from her.

Bri looked up. "Righttt." She said in a monotone voice. "And what did it cost? Your coveted position as Soloist? If so, go back and say no thanks for me." she took her suitcase back and turned away.

"I didn't buy your way into the Warblers, you got in on pure talent." Blaine took her suitcase back and threw it onto one of the beds. "Bri. Listen. You. Are. A. Warbler."

Bri looked up. Both Kurt and Blaine were grinning. "How do I know this isn't a lie?"

"He isn't lying, Bri. You of all people would be able to tell." Kurt muttered, shaking his head.

"Well, I guess that's true. What's for dinner? I'm starving!"

The boys shared a look. They didn't know what was going to happen, but they sure knew it wouldn't be dull.

•*•*•*•

"Hey! Anderson! Who's the chick?" A guy said, patting Blaine's shoulder and smiling at Bri.

"Hey Shawn, this is my- Kurt's sister, Bri."

Shawn smiled again. "It's Dwarf. Nice to meet you. Blaine, what do you mean by 'My- Kurt's sister?'"

"I'm Kurt's biological sister, and Blai's adopted sister." Bri said, grinning.

"Blai? Oh, you mean Anderson? If you had to live with him, I am so sorry." Dwarf laughed, "Well, I have to get to class. Markison will kill me if I ditch again. See ya Anderson, Hummel. And you," he lifted up Bri's hand, "It was an honor." Dwarf kissed Bri's hand, and walked away.

"who was that?" Bri gasped, staring at the walking boy.

"Shawn Henderson, also known as Dwarf. He's the poster child for Ladies Men everywhere. You shouldn't get hooked into his trap. He has more illegitimate children than anybody in the world."

"And it's not just girls. He tried to go after me too, of course he may have thought I was one, but I doubt it." Kurt shook his head. "Blaine is right though, you shouldn't get hooked into his shenanigans. Even Mrs. Million did." He said this slowly, looking around frightened. But neither Bri or Blaine noticed.

"Mrs. Million the Science teacher?" Blaine asked, looking a tad confused.

"Yep. Dwarf is her baby daddy, not that she'd admit it." Kurt said.

Bri looked at Kurt, then Blaine. Then Kurt again. Then she walked away.

"Blaine, how did you live with her?" Kurt asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"I think the question is, how did I not realize she's related to you sooner." Blaine said, smirking as Kurt tried to hit him on the head with his notebook.

"It's scary how much she's just like a mixture of us though. Not just because of the likeness, but because that mixture seems dangerous." Kurt muttered to Blaine. "It just isn't right. She likes the same music as both of us, my fashion sense, your strange obsession with jumping on things, and my obsession with boys..."

Blaine stared at his boyfriend for a moment. Then he shook his head and walked back to his room.

•*•*•*•

"DWARF! WAIT UP!" Bri shouted at the top of her lungs, running through the hall and knocking people down. When she finally caught up the the boy, she was out of breath.

"Hey, what's up?" Dwarf asked casually, smiling, leaning up against the brick wall, and lighting a cigarette.

"I just wanted to know, is it true that you got Professor Million pregnant?" Bri wheezed, turning down the cigarette that Dwarf offered her.

He looked offended. "Of course not! Who told you that? Everyone thinks I'm some kind of ladies man, but truthfully I'm just a simple guy from a farm out in Michigan."

Bri was relieved. "It was just a rumor I heard. I was sure it wasn't you though. You're too nice." She smiled, "I've got to go now. I have Math with Professor Linksron, and Blaine says he doesn't like anyone to be late."

"Sure, okay. See ya, Princess." Dwarf said, waving her away. He gave a little smirk as she walked away. A plan of revenge whirring in his head. He would finally get back at that stupid Hummel for ruining him. And the way was through the girl. The girl was the key to success. But first, she had to fall in love.

"She is the one." Dwarf whispered, "She will be his downfall."

•*•*•*•

AN: a tad short, but info filled! Sorry for the Cliffhanger, but I'm tired and it's late and it felt like it was perfect. So, how do you like Dwarf? Next chapter will tell all about who exactly he is. :)

Review, subscribe, eat Redvines,

BriBri97


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Chapter 4 of Little Sister. Amazing. So, I can not see Glee until when it goes on Hulu. OMGlee I need my Glee! Lol. On to the story.

•*•*•*•

FlashBack to 2008, Kurt's freshman year.

McKinley High. He'd only imagined being in the famed high school. Well, famed in Ohio. Kurt squeezed his friend AnnaBeth's hand.

"Ouch, Kurtie! You're hurting me!"

"Sorry Anna, I'm just so excited! We're high schoolers now!" Kurt let go of her hand. "Now we can be who we want to! Like now, I've got to go to Fashion Design class. See you at lunch?"

"Sure. See ya." Anna smiled sadly, then walked away.

Kurt pursed his lips and studied his best friend. The short blonde seemed so sad as of late, but he had no reason why. So, with a sigh, he turned and went to class.

"Welcome to Fashion Design 101." a lady said as Kurt sat down next to the only other boy in the class.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt turned and held out his hand.

"Shawn." the boy said, shaking Kurt's hand. "Shawn Henderson." Kurt looked at the boy. Tall, maybe 6' 3", long, wild black hair, and dressed in all black.

"I like your jacket. Is that a Marc Jacobs 2007 Spring?" Kurt said, glad to find something familiar to talk about.

"Yeah." Shawn said, smirking.

Kurt smiled, if only this boy was gay.

•*•*•*•

Present Day- Dalton Academy

"I refuse to let Bri hang out with that pervert. I prohibit it." Kurt muttered, pacing in Blaine's room.

"Calm down Kurt! Shawn is perfectly fine for Bri to be around. And stop pacing, you're going to make a dent on the floor."

Kurt sighed and sat on the bed next to Blaine. "I guess your right, but I really don't trust Shawn." Blaine hugged the other boy, and Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Bri will be fine, she's a big girl."

•*•*•*•

2008

After class, Kurt and Shawn walked to the lunchroom together.

"So, you got a girlfriend?" Kurt asked casually.

"Nah, I'm more single than the last piece of gum in the pack. You?"

"Um, yeah. Her name is AnnaBeth. She's in my grade."

"Nicee. Well, I've got to go steal the Glee kids lunch money. See ya Hummel." Shawn smiled and turned away.

Kurt softly smiled. "See you." He whispered.

•*•*•*•

"Kurtie! What took you so long?! I went ahead and bought lunch without you." AnnaBeth grinned, and passed Kurt an orange.

"I was just talking to a friend. I wasn't that long was I?" Kurt smirked and started peeling the orange.

"No, It's just..."

"Hey Hummel, this must be AnnaBeth. It's a pleasure to meet you." Shawn said, pulling up a chair. He smiled at Anna and kissed her hand. "You sure caught a gem."

"Ye-ah." Kurt said slowly, giving Anna a 'Ask later' look.

"She's such a gem." Shawn said quietly, before walking away.

"What the hell was that about? Tell me Kurt." Anna said, taking the orange away.

"Well, I kinda told him you are my... Girlfriend." Kurt said, cowering away so the blonde wouldn't hit him.

"Oh. Okay." Anna said, shrugging and taking a bite of her salad.

Kurt just sighed.

•*•*•*•

Present Day

"So, what did you think of your first Warblers practice?" Blaine asked Bri as they walked back to the dorms for the night.

"It was okay. A tad stuffy. And what is with Wes and his gavel?" Bri replied as she put her bag on her other shoulder.

"Never question the gavel." Blaine said seriously, as Wes walked by.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Wes shouted as Bri and Blaine started laughing hysterically.

"So, make any new friends in your classes yet?"

"Yeah, mainly Warblers. Trent and Nick are nice." Bri smiled and pulled out her phone.

"Who are you texting?" Blaine asked, looking over her shoulder.

Bri pushed him away, grinning. "It's just Kurt. And I don't read your texts, so don't read mine." She stuck out her tongue and walked away, texting her brother.

KurtMcQueen: Seriously, don't hang out with Shawn! He's bad news!

MadonnaOnBroadway: Kurt, you can't control who my friends are.

KurtMcQueen: HE WILL HURT YOU! TRUST ME!

MadonnaOnBroadway: Why can't I be happy like you and Blaine?

•*•*•*•

2008- November

"Kurtie! Shawn asked me to WinterDance!" Anna shouted, running to Kurt in the halls.

"Really?" Kurt asked, surprised. He was hoping that he could go with Anna, so he wouldn't have to come out.

"Yeah! Can you help me find a dress this weekend?"

"Okay."

•*•*•*•

"How about this one?" Anna twirled in the 30th dress she'd tried on that day.

Kurt looked at the dress. It was a knee-length dark blue number, with a black sash around her ribs, it also had black spaghetti straps. And, of course, Anna's signature sparkles.

"It's perfect!" Kurt exclaimed, grinning.

"Really Kurtie? I think there are too many sparkles." Anna sighed, and took the dress off. The look of depression returned.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked softly.

"No." Anna breathed, pulling up her sleeves. Kurt gasped at what he saw.

•*•*•*•

Modern Day

MadonnaOnBroadway: BLAINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

JumpingOnTheTables: Yes Bri?

MadonnaOnBroadway: Okay, 1. Since when was your screen name JUMPINGONTHETABLES? And 2. What's the square root of 3096?

KurtMcQueen: Bri, Blaine, you forgot to put me off the message list. And Bri, I doubt Blaine will give you the answer.

JumpingOnTheTables: 55.64, and since I became a Warbler and broke multiple tables.

KurtMcQueen: *facepalm*

MadonnaOnBroadway: okaayyy. But thanks for the answer.

Bri was on her bed, doing her math homework, when Dwarf came in. Thinking it was Kurt, she didn't look up.

"Hey Kurt." She said, completing another math problem (5666/33).

"Hey Princess." Dwarf said, sitting next to Bri.

Bri looked up. "Oh, hey Dwarf. Sorry, I thought you were Kurt." She smiled and went back to her homework.

"That's okay. It's happened before." Bri looked up again.

"Wait, what?"

"Never Mind."

•*•*•*•

2008

WinterDance came. Anna was going with Shawn, and Kurt was going alone. And when Kurt saw Anna's scarred arms, he frowned.

"Anna, you told me you would stop cutting yourself." He muttered to her.

"I'm sorry." She muttered back before Shawn whisked her away.

Kurt frowned before going over to the Glee kids, the only others who didn't seem to have dates.

"Hi, You're Kurt Hummel, right?" A brown haired girl with a big nose asked, and without waiting for an answer, she continued speaking. "I'm Rachel Berry, and this is Mercedes, Artie, and Tina. We're in the Glee club."

"I know. So, you guys don't have dates?" Kurt asked as he filled up a cup of punch.

"Hell to the naw, what guy in his right mind would date a Glee Club Girl? No offense Artie." A stout black girl (Mercedes?) with long curly black hair said.

"None taken, Sista. But yeah, technically, Rachel and I are here together, but only for the couples discount." the wheelchair-bound boy said with a sad attempt for a gangster accent.

"Yeah, my dads said that I could only come if I had a date. You see, I have two dads, my dads are gay." Rachel said in one breath, flipping her hair.

Kurt smiled, other than Rachel (who was super annoying) they seemed like a great group.

•*•*•*•

Present Day

"What do you mean 'Its happened before.'?" Bri asked, standing up.

"I mean, people always think I'm someone else." Dwarf smiled strangely and looked down at the carpet.

"Oh... Okay."

On the other side of the school, a fire broke out in the Warbler's wing, where Kurt was packing up his sheet music.

•*•*•*•

AN: The next few chapters will be like this one, switching between Kurt's past and the "present" aka: au end of season 2. Anyone you wanna see in my story? Comment! I don't do Dalton-Verse though. Those are CP Coulters characters, and it would feel wrong to use them. Expect lots of Wes, David, Trent (My #1 Warbler), and Nick though! And before you ask, yes I do plan Bri meeting the New Directions. But not for a few more chapters. The next chapter gets into why this story is rated T though.

-BriBri97-


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Welcome to chapter 5 of The Little Sister Chronicles. Warning: this chapter is one of the reasons this fic is rated T. There are mentions of Rape, Drugs, violence, and (minor) character death. If this bothers you, don't read on, and go back to your fanfictioning lives. Thank you. Now, to our story.

•*•*•*•

Early 2009

"Kurtie? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah Anna? What's up?" Kurt asked, switching his phone to his other ear, and laying on his bed.

"Kurtie, I think I'm pregnant." Kurt shot up out of bed.

"What?! When? Why?" He shouted.

"Ouch! Your hurting my ear!" Anna put her phone on speaker and set it down.

"Sorry Anna, but who's is it? And why would you?"

"I was at Finn Hudson's party last month with Shawn, and he gave me something to smoke. I didn't think about it, and smoked. I was quite drunk. But then we went into a bedroom, and he took advantage of me. Oh Kurtie! I kept saying no, but he wouldn't stop! And I've missed my period, and Help Me Kurtie!"

Kurt was silent. Then he hung up and went to Shawn Hendersons house.

Shawn answered the door, and Kurt punched him in the face, causing him to double over in pain.

"What the hell, Hummel! Why'd you do that?" he shouted, gripping his face.

"That one was from AnnaBeth, and this one was from me!" Kurt shouted, pushing Shawn into the nearest rose bush. "Go near her again, and you die." with those words, he turned and left.

•*•*•*•

2011

"HELP! HELP!" Bri shouted, pounding on the door as Dwarf was pulling her away and trying to cover her mouth.

"There's no need to scream, princess. You won't even feel a thing." He said violently, as he injected a vial of something into her arm. "You'll be asleep the entire time."

•*•*•*•

On the other side of the school, Kurt was trying to get out of the fire. It seemed like every exit was locked, and the windows were surrounded by flames. He started shouting as he was trying to find a way out.

"HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP! THERE'S A FIRE AND I'M LOCKED IN! BLAINE?! BRI?! WES?! DAVID?! SOMEBODY?!" He erupted into a coughing fit from the smoke and layed down, covering his head. He just hoped he wouldn't die.

•*•*•*•

2009

"Now, Mr. Hummel, charges have been put against you for injuring Shawn Henderson. Do you deny this?" the judge asked, looking down at Kurt.

"I don't deny sir, but I had a good reason."

"And what reason would that be?"

Kurt got up and pointed at Shawn. "He raped my best friend and got her pregnant."

•*•*•*•

Dwarf quietly left Bri and Kurt's room, leaving Bri in a position that would make it seem as if she were asleep. He smelled smoke, like a barbecue, and smirked. His plan was going perfectly. Hummel would get what was coming to him. And so would everyone he loved. In dear time, maybe minutes, Kurt Hummel would be dead.

•*•*•*•

Blaine smelled the smoke and rushed to find where the fire was. He found himself outside the Warbler's practice room, locked out. He broke the glass protecting the axe for an emergency, and broke down the door.

"IS ANYONE IN HERE?!" He shouted, looking around. When he got no answer, he turned to go get help. But something caught his eye as he turned. Sheet music, and a Dalton uniform with a familiar broach on it. He ran towards Kurt, trying not to breath in the smoke. "Kurt? Kurt, wake up." When he got no answer, he dragged Kurt out of the room and into the next wing, notifying the first teacher he saw about the fire.

"Blaine, this is no time to be playing games with Kurt, we've been ordered to evacuate come o-" Wes said as he was running by, stopping when he saw Kurt's rumpled clothes and still body. "Oh my gosh, Was he in the fire? Is he alive?" Wes asked quickly. Blaine nodded, then shook his head and tried CPR on Kurt. Wes tried to pick up Kurt to take him outside, but Blaine took Kurt from him and took him outside himself.

•*•*•*•

2009

"I WILL GET REVENGE, HUMMEL. MARK MY WORDS! REVENGE!" Shawn shouted as he was dragged out of the court room for Juvie. Kurt just looked down, ignoring Shawn, and hoping he wouldn't have to see him ever again.

•*•*•*•

Three weeks later, Shawn was sent to a boys boarding school in Westerville Ohio, and AnnaBeth killed herself because her "true love" was gone.

Kurt blamed himself for Anna's death, and swore to avenge it.

•*•*•*•

2011

"He'll be fine in a few days, Mr. Anderson. Don't worry, he protected himself well from the smoke." The doctor said to a sobbing Blaine.

"Blaine, it'll be okay. Kurt will be fine." Wes said, patting his best friends back.

"Where's Bri?" Blaine asked quietly, looking up for the first time since they got to the hospital.

"Well..."

"Wesley, Where. Is. My. Little. Sister?"

Wes sighed. "Nobody's seen her since Warblers practice. They think that she was in the room with Kurt and didn't make it. I'm sorry Blaine."

Blaine took in a deep breath and went outside. He got into his car and drove to Westerville Cliff. With nobody there to stop him, he walked to the edge and looked down.

•*•*•*•

Meanwhile, in an almost deserted Dalton, Bri was waking up.

"What the?" She muttered to herself. She got up out of bed and went across the hall to Blaine's room and knocked. When there was no answer, she grabbed her key and unlocked the door. The room, usually neat, was a wreck. Bri looked at the time on the clock. 3:30 AM. She got out her iPhone and dialed her brothers number.

•*•*•*•

Blaine was about to walk off the cliff when his phone started playing "Time Warp", Bri's personal ringtone. He answered the call.

"So, you found her phone and decided to call me on it?" He said rudely into the receiver.

"I always have my phone on me Blai." Bri said confused.

"Wait, Bri?" Blaine took a step back from the cliff.

"No, Cookie Monster. Who else would be answering my phone, silly?" Bri laughed.

"You're dead." Blaine said in a monotone voice.

"What the... No I'm not."

"Then how did you survive the fire?"

"What fire? I just woke up from a nap. It's weird, I don't remember going into my room either." Bri went into Blaine's room and grabbed a water out of the mini fridge.

"The fire in the Warbler Practice room..." Blaine went to his car and started it up. "Bri, listen. I'm coming to pick you up. You are the only one there, and nobody will be back until Monday at the earliest. Okay? Meet me out by the front entrance with a bag for the rest of the week."

"Okay Blaine." Bri said as she started packing.

•*•*•*•

But Bri wasn't the only one left at Dalton. An angry boy was there too. Angry, because his plan failed. Almost. He got the Anderson-Hummel girl in his grasp. All he needed was to get her before anyone else could. A boy, whose only mission in life seemed to be ruining someone elses. And it couldn't have been easier, when the enemy was dangling the solution to everything right in front of him.

•*•*•*•

"Thanks for coming for me." Bri said as she got into the front seat next to Blaine.

"No problem, I'm just glad you're okay. They all think you died in the fire." Blaine strained a smile in Bri's direction, and started driving. "I know you want to go visit Kurt, but some idiot called Burt saying that his son was in the Hospital and his daughter was dead. Apparently, he refuses to leave the house. So, I'm taking you to Lima. Okay?"

Bri nodded silently, and turned on the radio.

Other than the music, it was a silent ride.

•*•*•*•

"Bri! Thank God you're alright!" Carole said as Bri went inside the house. Blaine wanted to go straight back to the hospital, so he just said hi and left.

"Bri? Is it really you?" Burt asked, looking up from his LayZBoy recliner. Bri nodded, and he smiled for the first time in hours.

•*•*•*•

ChickenLuvinWarbler: Bri's alive guys!

Nick: *facepalm* Duh, Blaine just told us all, Trent.

GavelsRule: maybe I shouldn't have called Mr. Hummel...

JumpingOnTheTables: You think?

MadonnaOnBroadway: Guys, you put me on the message list...

KurtMcQueen: Hey Bri, glad you're not dead. And Boys, all these messages are making it hard to PM Blaine.

GavelsRule: Sorry Momma Kurt.

MadonnaOnBroadway: Momma Kurt?

KurtMcQueen: Don't ask.

•*•*•*•

Bri was in Kurt's room when somebody knocked on the door.

"COME IN!" She shouted, covering up her phone and the crazy Warbler conversation.

"Um, hi." Finn came in and sat next to Bri.

"Oh, hey Finn." Bri said, uncovering her phone.

"Hey. So, I'm glad you're alive..."

"To answer your question, no I'm not gay, but I won't date you. You're my stepbrother."

"Oh, I know. Trust me, Burt gave me the whole speech on that topic. I just wanted to know if you needed anything."

"Well, somebody to talk to that shouldn't be in mental rehab would be nice." Bri said, holding up her phone.

"Well, my friend Puck and I are going to play Modern Warfare tonight if you want to join us."

"Okay." Bri smiled. "But be warned, I'll kick your butts."

•*•*•*•

"So, how's Bri holding up?" Kurt asked Blaine. Kurt in a hospital bed, and Blaine in a chair next to him.

"Surprisingly well. She just called to say that Finn invited her to play Modern Warfare with him and Puck. I'm waiting for a call from Finn saying that girls shouldn't play it." Blaine laughed and Kurt smiled.

"That sounds about right. I feel sorry for Wes and David after the last time. Bri creamed them at Warblers practice."

"Speaking about the Warblers, Wes called. Auditions for the solo at Nationals are on Thursday."

"Okay. I wonder who will get it."

•*•*•*•

AN: Thank you for reading this (shortish) chapter. Of course, I'm writing on my iPod so I don't know how many words there are until I publish the chapter. So, now you know why Shawn (Dwarf) hates Kurt. Sigh. It's so sad, what happened to AnnaBeth, but she just went crazy. Oh well, I just hope Finn doesn't freak out over Bri beating him at MW.

Finn: I am. *Throws a chair*

FINN HUDSON! I ACTUALLY LIKED THAT CHAIR! Okay, he's freaking out a little. Oh well. New chapter soon. See you then!

-BriBri97


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I WANT TO GO TO LA AND MAKE RIB SEE SENSES! KLAINE CAN'T BE OVER! AND WE HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE MONTH TO SEE IF THEY ARE OFFICIALLY OVER!

Okay, fangirl rant aside. Chapter 6. Auditions.

BLAINE ANDERSON HOW DARE YOU CHEAT! AND YOU'D BETTER NOT GO BACK TO DALTON! I HAVE AN ARMY TO MAKE YOU STAY AWAY FROM SEBASTURD AND THAT SCHOOL!

On to the chapter...

•*•*•*•

"And last but not least, Bri. What are you going to sing?" Wes asked Bri, who stood up and straightened her skirt.

"I am going to sing Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift." Wes nodded and Bri grabbed her radio. She pressed play, and the music started.

"I like the way you sound in the morning, We're on the phone and without a warning I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard" She smiled and skipped around Kurt and Blaine.

"I like the way I can't keep my focus,

I watch you talk you didn't notice I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together" Bri winked at Wes and giggled before continuing her skipping.

"Every time you smile, I smile And every time you shine, I'll shine for you. Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me Baby, I'm never gonna leave you, Say that you wanna be with me too Cuz I'ma stay through it all so jump then fall" When she got to the chorus, Bri fell into Blaine's lap while singing.

"Well I like the way your hair falls in your face" She pulled a lock of Blaine's hair out of the gel,

"You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,

I've never been so wrapped up,

Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted

I had time to think it all over and all I can say is come closer,Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me" She got up and skipped around for a minute before sitting on the front table.

"Every time you smile, I smile

And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby

Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,

Say that you wanna be with me too

I'ma stay through it all so jump then fall" She jumped up onto the table-

"The bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet

I'll catch you, I'll catch you When people say things that bring you to your knees, I'll catch you

The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry But I'll hold you through the night until you smile" -and then she jumped off.

"Whoa oh I need you baby Don't be afraid please Jump then fall, jump then fall into me Baby, I'm never gonna leave you, Say that you wanna be with me too

I'ma stay through it all so jump then fall Jump then fall baby Jump then fall into me, into me" Bri finished with jazz hands, then plopped onto Kurt and Blaine's laps.

Everyone in the room was grinning.

"Amazing. Well, your thoughts?" Wes addressed everyone.

"I say Bri gets the solo." David said.

"Same." Trent grinned.

"Well, Warblers. We have our soloist for Nationals. Congratulations Brianna Anderson-Hummel." Wes announced with a bang of his gavel. The rest of the day, everyone- including the teachers -congratulated Bri for getting the solo.

•*•*•*•

Bri, Blaine, and Kurt were in Blaine's room watching The Little Mermaid, when a thought came to Bri.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, pausing the movie.

"Where am I going to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after this school year, where am I going to go?" Bri frowned, and grabbed some of the unsalted, unbuttered, low-fat popcorn.

"Well, I didn't think of that. There's the girls boarding school in town..."

"Or McKinley." Kurt interrupted.

"Not that again. Kurt, you should wait until you're sure it's safe there."

"Blaine, I miss my friends there. Plus, I survived two years. I want to finish it out there too."

Bri quietly got up and went to Blaine's bed. Underneath it was a photo of the two of them and some friends at the Westerville Middle School. Blaine was in 8th, and Bri was in 7th. She knew what it was like to be forced to leave friends, and to go somewhere else. If she could, she would go back in time so everything would be right. Looking over her shoulder at her brothers, she knew that she wouldn't though. If it hadn't happened, she wouldn't know who she really was.

Bri got up and took the photo over with her. "Blai, just because of what happened with Adam doesn't mean that it'll happen with Kurt." She said as she handed the picture to Kurt.

"Who's this?" Kurt asked Bri.

She gave a shadow of a smile and pointed to the people. "This is Emily, she was my best friend. And this is obviously Blaine and I. And next to Blaine is Adam. Adam was his best friend. Until this football player named Marx killed him in an ally."

"That's awful!" Kurt exclaimed, hugging Bri and Blaine. "But why was he killed?"

"He was gay." Bri shrugged. "But that's why Blaine's so over protective of you. After that, Blaine came out and Da- Mr. Anderson sent him here, and me to the Florida Institute of Music. I ran away when I was home on vacation."

Bri looked over at Blaine, who was sniffling. And back at Kurt, who was silently crying.

"But, everything happens for a reason." Bri announced, taking the photo back. "Adam died fighting, the way he wanted to. Plus, if he hadn't, we wouldn't be here right now. Together."

"That's true. So, who wants to continue watching the movie?" Blaine asked, turning the movie back on and cuddling with Kurt. Bri smiled, and when she was sure they wouldn't notice, she slipped out of the room.

"Hey Anderson, where's Hummel and Anderson?" Trent asked as she slipped out of the room.

"Hey Trent, they're watching a movie. And I've told you, just call me Bri. If you insist on the last name thing, call me Hummel or Anderson-Hummel." She grinned and walked down the hall with Trent.

"Okay, Bri then. So, Bri. Have a date to the Warbler's Nationals Banquet yet?"

Bri thought of Dwarf, who she hadn't seen since before the fire. Everyone said he either transferred or was on vacation. But, since they weren't really a couple anyways, Bri smiled. "That is a pethetic way of asking me, but sure. I'll go with you."

Trent blushed and smiled. "Great. So, pick you up at 6?"

"Okay."

•*•*•*•

"She needs somewhere to go, and maybe we can get custody rights."

"I don't know Carole. Would she want to live here? I don't even know if she likes us." Burt looked up from his newspaper at the breakfast table. "Plus, she's used to Blaine being around. We can't take that from her."

"Hun, Bri adores us. And Blaine's around just as much as Kurt. It would be normal for her."

"Puck and I like having some challenge at video games." Finn said before attacking his cereal.

"While I'm thinking about it, see if Puck wants to come over this Friday for dinner. Kurt and them are coming back for Burt's birthday." Carole said before giving Burt his eggs.

"I wonder what Bri will say." Burt muttered before eating his eggs.

•*•*•*•

Dwarf was sitting in the principals office, his first day back since the fire.

"Mr. Henderson, are you sure he was the one? It would have been a dangerous thing to try..."

"I'm sure Headmaster. Kurt Hummel set the fire in the Warbler Practice room. His sister told me that he didn't like the solo audition process, and he wanted to do something. Also, I went to school with him before coming here. He was known for some drastic things."

"This is a very serious accusation. If proven, it could cause Mr. Hummel to be expelled. Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes."

•*•*•*•

"Hey Blaine, where's Kurt?" Bri asked as she walked into Blaine's room.

"In the main office. Somebody needed to talk to him about something."

"Oh. So, I have a date to the Warbler Banquet." Bri turned on the tv. They were having a Jersey Shore marathon on the Dalton private channel.

Blaine's eyes widened. "With who? Please don't say Shawn..."

Bri gave her brother a stern look. "No, with Trent Dumbass."

"Who's that?"

"What?"

"Trent Dumbass?"

Bri grinned, "It's just Trent. You're the Dumbass."

Blaine took the remote, "Then somebody doesn't need to watch the dumbasses television."

"But Blai! I don't have a tv in my room!"

"Oh? Blai is it now? I thought my name was 'Dumbass'" Blaine said before the two erupted in a fit of laughter.

•*•*•*•

"This is serious Mr. Hummel. I have a witness saying that you were the one who caused the fire in the Choir room."

"Why would I? Seriously. I wouldn't trap myself in there if I had caused the fire."

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, but I am going to have to expel you. You may finish the week here, but with no extracricuulars. That includes the Warblers. You are dismissed."

•*•*•*•

Outside the Headmasters office, Dwarf laughed silently to himself. He seemed to finally break Hummel. Now, if only his plan with the girl would work quicker...

•*•*•*•

AN: KURT YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK TO LIMA AND FORGIVE BLAINE!

I'm kinda in a rage. Hopefully that excuses for the fact this is a bad chapter. Also my earbuds (that I've had for less than a week) somewhat broke, and my iPod button decided to stop working. I'm not a happy writer.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: other than my almost never there disclaimer, I have nothing to say. Oh, but Blaine is the same age as Kurt in this fic.

The Warbler's Banquet was a sobering event. Blaine didn't show up, and was presumably in Kurt's room, as it was his last night at Dalton. Bri did go, with Trent, but wasn't happy. In fact, during the awards presentation, where she had to accept Kurt's "Most Influential" award, she broke down and had to leave the room. Nobody knew the real reason why Kurt had to leave Dalton but Kurt, Blaine, and Bri. The latter two correctly believing that Kurt didn't set the practice room on fire.

"Kurtie?" Bri asked later that night (She and Kurt were camping out in Blaine's room).

"Yeah?" Kurt said groggily from Blaine's bed (don't get any ideas. They weren't doing anything).

"Where are you going to go?"

"Back to McKinley. Everyone's going to think I came back on my own will though."

"Oh." Kurt turned back towards Blaine when Bri asked another question. "Can I go too?"

"No." This came from Blaine, who sat up. "It's bad enough Kurt has to go- I'm not going to lose you too."

Bri frowned, but turned around on the sofa and went back to sleep.

The next day was spent going back and forth from Dalton to Lima, where a happy Burt didn't realize why his son was coming back.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay too, Bri?" He asked on their last trip of the day."

"At least not until the end of the school year Dad." Bri replied. "Blaine and I might come to McKinley next year. We have enough in savings for him to get an apartment. Then he goes off to college, so he'll only need it for a year."

"Nonsense, you both will stay here." Carole said, Burt putting his arms around her shoulders.

"But Mom, where will they stay? We don't have a guest room?" Finn, who had been helping all day and was quite tired, asked.

"Well, Blaine could stay with you in your room, and Bri in Kurt's" Carole said in such a tone that said 'No more discussion'.

"That'd be great Mrs. Hudson-Hummel, but wouldn't that be a tad awkward?"

"No. Because with Bri in Kurt's room, nothing could happen."

"HEY!" Bri shouted. "I'm not some little kid!"

"Of course not." Burt said, then he looked at Blaine, "It's all up to you son."

"Well, that would be great, Sir." Blaine answered, and Bri grinned.

"So, Anderson. When are you going to go back to your daily crying?" Wes and David were by Blaine's door as he was helping Bri set up her bed.

"Shut up David." Blaine flipped the best friends off.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." David over exaggerated a scared shiver and laughed.

"So, Bri. Why'd you move in with Sappy McDapperPants?" Wes came in and tousled Bri's short brown hair.

"Don't touch the hair Wesley. And because I don't want to stay in a room alone."

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Wes sang, and both him and David laughed.

"Really mature." Bri said, and presently flipped them off.

"Are you going to help, or just stand around?" Blaine asked, setting up the posts to Bri's canopy bed.

"Blai! We need to put the mattress on first!" Bri exclaimed, tearing to post Blaine took ten minutes putting up, down.

"Crap." Blaine frowned and stared at the bedpost. "I forgot."

And a whole new struggle started.

"Okay, Finished." The four Warblers stepped back to admire their work.

"It's too pink." Bri said.

"But comfortable." David replied as he fell onto the bed.

"Yeah." Wes sighed as he fell on top of David.

"Are you sure you two aren't gay?" Blaine and Bri asked at the same time.

Wes and David just ignored them. Then the door opened, and a very shaken Trent came in holding a wrinkled piece of paper.

"Blaine! Bri! I found this in the temporary practice room!" He threw the balled up piece of paper at Bri. She straightened it out and read:

"Dear Warblers,  
Think you really know your perfect princess? Look again. Notice anything different about her? Like that she's eating more, or more moody perhaps? And her precious brother, Kurt didn't leave on his own... He was kicked out for burning down the practice room. Do you want a girl like that for a soloist?  
I wouldn't.  
Sincerely, A Friend."

"What the... Who the..." Blaine looked like he wanted to hit something, which Bri did.

"Bri... Nobody believes this you know." Trent said softly, trying to give her a hug. She just pushed him out of the way.

"A friend? WHAT THE HELL!" Bri threw the paper to the ground and went to the corner to sulk.

"Just leave her there, Trent. She gets like this sometimes." Blaine whispered.

"Over excessively upset?"

"Yeah."

"Blaine, don't blame yourself." Kurt was laying on his bed with his phone between his ear and shoulder as he was looking through Facebook.

"I'm not, I'd just like to know who would want to hurt Bri and you like that." Blaine had his phone on speaker as he leafed through an old middle school yearbook.

"Some idiot who either guessed, or is trying to make a joke probably. Either way, it isn't funny. How's she doing?"

"Pretty badly. She hasn't left the room or eaten. Actually, she hasn't moved from the corner." Blaine looked over at Bri, who was in the fetal position and rocking herself.

Kurt sighed. "Put her on the phone."

Blaine looked over. "Bri, you wanna talk to Kurt?" She shook her head. "She said no."

"She's really messed up, isn't she?"

"Yup." Blaine looked back over to Bri when the door opened.

"How is she?" Nick asked quietly, letting all the Warblers in the room.

"She moved her head a few minutes ago." Blaine said after he said bye to Kurt and hung up.

"Well, that's better than earlier." Trent said, holding an ice pack to his face where Bri scratched him when he tried to to to her and help her.

"Yeah. She's one violent chick. Wait, she can't hear us, can she?"

"I don't think so Wes." Blaine looked over his shoulder again.

"It's that bad?" David asked.

"I don't know what's gotten into her. Not just today. She's been... Off, since the fire." Wes patted his friend's shoulder.

"It's okay dude, one of us can stay with her. You need to go eat something. Clear your head." The Warblers all nodded.

"Thanks guys." Blaine left.

"So. Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Trent said.

Blaine was walking down the hall when he bumped into Dwarf.

"Hey Anderson, how's little Anderson?"

"Hey Shawn. You heard? She's not doing so well."

"Good, good. Now, how are you?"

"I'm... Okay?" Blaine took a step back, and Dwarf took a step forward.

"You wont be for long." Dwarf smiled and took a shotgun out from behind his back. "How would you like it? To the stomach, or to the spine?"

AN: Shorter chapter, but new one soon!  
-BriBri97


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ooh, suspense! Blaine is being threatened, Bri's... Out of it, and Kurt's back safely in Lima. Even as the author, I have no clue what's going to happen yet. So, with no further ado, I bring chapter 8 of Little Sister Chronicles.

Disclaimer: All I own is my OC. If I owned Glee, the seniors would have never left, Klaine wouldn't have broken up, and Rachel would go bye-bye.

•*•*•*•

"Bri? You want to play Guitar Hero? You can be whichever instrument you want..." Wes said, trying to coax the stricken teen out of the corner.

"Nuh Uh, I'm always the drums." Nick shouted, digging through the mini fridge.

"Shut up Nick." Wes sighed and sat back up on the bed.

From outside the room, they heard a gunshot.

"What the...?" Nick got up at the same time as Wes, but it was Bri who ran out into the hall first, catching Dwarf before he could escape.

"Nick, Get help!" She shouted, "Wes, see where Blaine's injuries are!"

"Looks like the spine." Wes responded, sitting Blaine up.

"Who do I call?" Nick asked, cell in hand.

"Firstly, 911. Tell about Blaine and Dwarf/Shawn." Bri covered up Dwarf's mouth. "I'll get the others."

"Bri? I think Kurt already knows..." Wes said, holding up Blaine's phone, revealing an ongoing call to Kurt.

"What are you waiting for? Speaker, NOW!" The now crying girl screeched.

"The cops and an ambulance are coming." Nick shouted over Kurt's crying.

"KURT STOP CRYING, EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY!" Bri shouted, just before she blacked out.

A few hours (and calming pills) later, everyone in the New Directions, Warblers, and the Hummel-Hudsons were in the Hummel-Hudson living room waiting for news from the hospital.

Bri, who was wearing one of the few things she brought to the house from Dalton, was on the couch shovelling ice cream in her mouth. Kurt was doing the same.

"Guys, everything will be fine." Finn said from the corner. Everyone ignored him and sat there quietly.

"Gimme some of that." Trent said, grabbing a spoon and digging into the ice cream with Bri and Kurt. Wes facepalmed.

About an hour later, they got a call from the hospital. After a fight between Kurt, Bri, and Burt, Kurt answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked quietly.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine?! What happened? Are you okay?" Kurt started crying and hugged Bri, who was also crying.

"It was Dwarf-Shawn." Blaine replied. "That guy is crazy!"

"Oh, trust me. I know." Kurt said quietly, Bri went back to eating ice cream with Trent.

"Hey, don't cry." Trent whispered "At least he's okay." He hugged her shoulders and she leaned onto his.

"But that monster shot him! How in the Hell am I supposed to not cry?" She was sobbing into Trent's shoulder's now.

Kurt shot Trent a sympathetic look, and tried to peel the girl from the Warbler's arms.

"Bri! Let go! Blaine wants to talk to you!" When Kurt said this, the crying girl let go of Trent immediately and snatched the phone from Kurt.

"Blai?" She said with a small voice.

"Heya Sis." Bri could hear the smile in his voice.

"Are you okay?" Bri went back over to Trent, who put his arm around her as she sat down.

"Oh yeah. Should be out in a few days!" Blaine tried to sound chipper, but winced.

"Really?!" Bri was smiling like a three year old now, and everyone in the room seemed to relax a little- except for Kurt.

"Yep. Can I talk to Kurt again please? Love ya BB."

"Sure. Love ya too Blai." And with a smile, she handed Kurt the phone again.

*•*•*•*

It was a week later, and all of the New Directions and the Warblers were back in school. Bri finally knew the truth.

Blaine wasn't coming home for a while, and if he did, he'd be in a wheelchair.

*•*•*•*

AN: I apologize for the long wait and the shorter chapter. But I'm gonna try for a once a week update now.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hi! Not gonna bug you up here, but another Authors Note at the bottom!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.

"Instead of Blaine and Bri doing the opening number, maybe it should be Wes and Bri." David said. It had been almost three weeks since the shooting, and Blaine still wasn't back in school. Nationals was a month away, and the Warblers needed to change their song list in time so they could actually learn the songs.

"No." Wes said. "I'm not up to singing a solo right now. Nick?" Wes looked over at the younger Warbler, who was shaking his head.

"Blaine will be back by then. He has to be." Everyone just shook their heads sadly at Nick.

"Hey, Where is Bri anyways?" David looked around.

"Flu. Been throwing up all day."

Everyone looked towards the door, where Bri was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

"Bri if you're sick..." Trent made to stand up but she waved him away and sat down on the couch.

"I'm fine now. Must have been food poisoning. So, what are we talking about?"

"Nationals, naturally. Mostly about who will sing with you in our opening number, if Blaine doesn't come back in time." David stated. Not that many people could hear him though, as Bri was digging into a bag of potato chips.

"Sorry." She munched. "I'm just so hungry."

The entire choir room of boys facepalmed.

•*•*•*•

"We are on a red alert for a High School student who goes by the name of Shawn Johnson." Bri sighed and turned off the tv.

"Why haven't they found him yet?!" She shouted, flipping the coffee table and consequently spilling the cups of hot coffee that were setting on it.

"Bri, calm down. Why don't we get a few of the guys and go bowling or something?" Trent said soothingly, rubbing Bri's shoulders. She had been staying in his room, as he was the only good friend she had left at Dalton.

"Trent. No. Just... Let me be. Go to Warblers practice or something." She muttered, pulling herself off the couch, and heading to her bed.

Trent just sighed, and hoped Blaine would come back soon.

•*•*•*•

"You sure? I mean, your doctor said you should take it easy these next few weeks." Kurt said, holding Blaine's hand. Blaine had finally left the hospital, and the two were at Kurt's house watching a movie.

"I'm sure Kurt, the Warblers need me. Plus, I got a phone call from Trent yesterday, and Bri isn't doing so well." Blaine softly smiled and patted Kurt's hand with his free one.

"But..." Kurt was cut off with a soft kiss. Blaine had made his kind up, and he was going back to school the next week.

•*•*•*•

"One two three..." Wes dictated. The Warblers were learning their moves for Nationals as they were finally able to decide on a set list, with Blaine's return less than a week away.

"I...I need a break." Bri panted, leaning against the couch. "Five? Please."

Wes cocked his head confused, but allowed for the break. "You okay, Anderson?" He still used Anderson as her last name, but she didn't care much. After all, it's what she grew up with.

Bri nodded. "Yeah, just a little out of breath." Trent looked worriedly at her, then looked back at Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff who also looked worried.

"Bri, maybe you should go see a doctor." Nick offered, with all of the boys nodding in agreement.

"No. I don't need a doctor. I'm fine." Bri muttered as she sat down on the couch. "We need to work on Nationals. I'm fine." She stood back up and forced a grin. The boys forced one back, and they went back to work on their dance moves.

•*•*•*•

"Bri, I'd feel so much better if you'd go to the doctors." Trent said, watching his best friend collapse onto her bed after practice.

"Fine, I'll go. But there is nothing wrong with me!" She replied, putting her face into her pillow.

Nobody could wait until tomorrow, when Blaine came back.

•*•*•*•

"Miss. Anderson, All tests show towards... Pregnancy." The doctor said, placing her clipboard onto the counter. Bri stared at the elderly woman as the latter filled out a prescription paper.

"But I'm a virgin!" Bri exclaimed. "How could I be pregnant?!"

"I don't know, but here is a prescription for an antidepressant that may help with your pregnancy side effects." She gave the teen the slip, "Have a nice day!" And Bri was shooed out.

"How was it?" Trent asked as she got to the car.

"I'm... Pregnant." Bri muttered, just loud enough for her flabbergasted best friend to hear.

"Pregnant? Who's the father?" He all but shouted. Oh, what Blaine would say to him...

"I don't know. Ive never... You know." Bri looked down. "We can't let anyone know. You know that Blaine would never let me compete at Nationals if he knew."

"Okay, it's our little secret." Trent said, but as he started driving, he muttered softly, "For now."

•*•*•*•

As the two got back to Dalton, Blaine was settling back into his room. He was just finishing unpacking when Nick came in.

"They're back!" He panted. He'd obviously ran from the parking lot to the dorm.

"Okay. Thanks Nick." Blaine said, wheeling himself out to the main room, his wheelchair making the occasional squeak.

He smiled at the squeal Bri made as she came in and, for a better word, attacked him.

"Hey B." He said softly, trying not to wince as she was tightly squeezing him.

"Blaine Devon Anderson you never do that again, you hear?" She shouted as she let go.

"Trust me Bri," He smirked, "I never want to." She rolled her eyes and hugged him again.

•*•*•*•

It was the Sunday before Nationals, and all the boys (and the girl) were super busy with packing. They were leaving the next day, and then Friday was Nationals. Everyone was excited, well, Wes was more afraid that somebody would screw up and make a fool of them, but nobody else was afraid. They had the perfect set list, and a group of great guys (and a girl) to take the win. After all, with their "Anderson power couple" (Aka: Blaine and Bri) singing lead, nothing could go wrong. Right? Right.

•*•*•*•

"I HATE YOU BLAINE ANDERSON!" Bri shouted, throwing yet another shoe at her brother, "I HATE YOU AND NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN." After she screamed this, she stormed out crying.

"What was that about, Blaine?" Wes walked in and pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger, bending his head down a tad. "You know that if anything happens to any of us, we're done for!"

Blaine sighed and wheeled over to Wes. "I know, but all I asked was if she'd like to watch a movie tonight, and she flipped out on me." He put his hand on Wes' shoulder, "Don't worry, all will be okay. Anyways, I know for a fact she takes her performing very seriously."

"She'd better. If we lose because of her, I'm going to kill somebody." Wes sighed, rolled his eyes, shrugged, and walked out of the room.

Blaine sighed too. He didn't know what was going on with his little sister, but he was going to find out. Even if it took everything he had.

•*•*•*•

Packing, Bri took a photo off of her side table. It was a more recent one of her, Blaine, and Kurt that her biological dad took one day when they were taking Kurt's stuff back home. Bri was on the swing, while Kurt and Blaine were pushing her. Smiling, she placed the photo into her suitcase. She was glad to have Blaine back, but she was worrying about the fast approaching summer break. Where would she go? Would she live with Kurt, her Dad, Carole and Finn? Or would she try to go back home with Blaine, and see if she could get her old life back. Of course, no matter what, nothing was ever going to be the same. And she had the hardest choice of her life straight ahead of her. Choose her new family, or try to go back to the old. Everything she knew, or everything she had ever dreamed of.

And she only had two weeks to choose.

•*•*•*•

AN: Sorry Im a week late, we had no internet last week. But I'm not going to be able to update next week, because Im going on a retreat where I can't bring my iPod. :P So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you in two weeks!


	10. Chapter 10

_LSC10_

_AN: Welcome to Nationals pt. 1! I think I'm going to make Nationals a 2 or 3 part arc. Anyways, sorry it's been a while! I've been busy. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, Don't own Innocent by Taylor Swift, Don't own Sixteen Going On Seventeen from the fabulous musical Sound Of Music_

"And next up, are the Dalton Academy Warblers, from Westerville Ohio!" The announcer shouted in his obscenely large megaphone. Blaine smiled over at Bri, "Ready sis?" he asked.

"Of course." She grinned back, "Ready to knock them out of their seats." and they stayed behind as the others filed out and started the subtle do dumming.

After a few seconds, Blaine nodded, and Bri stepped out onto the stage.

"I guess you really did it this time, Left yourself in your warpath, Lost your balance on a tightrope, Lost your mind tryin' to get it back" Bri sung as she walked on stage, and stopped as she got to the other side.

"Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days? Always a bigger bed to crawl into, Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything? And everybody believed in you?" Blaine sang as he rolled out onto the other edge of the stage.

"It's alright, just wait and see, Your string of lights is still bright to me. Oh, who you are is not where you've been. You're still an innocent" They both sang as they went towards eachother.

"You're still an innocent" Blaine trailed off, and the other Warblers got louder.

"Did some things you can't speak of, But at night you'll live it all again, You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now, If only you had seen what you know now then" Blaine smiled at Bri as she sang this, but she looked away, ashamed.

"Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days? And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you" Blaine sang with a confused expression, and reached out to his sister.

"Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep? Before the monsters caught up to you." Bri sadly smiled and walked up to the top of the risers, the Warblers splitting for her.

"It's alright, just wait and see,Your string of lights is still bright to me Oh, who you are is not where you've been,You're still an innocent." Blaine watched Bri go up to the top as they both sang.

"It's okay, life is a tough crowd, Thirty two is still growin' up now,Who you are is not what you did, You're still an innocent" Blaine held Bri's hand once she came back down.

"Time turns flames to embers" -Bri

"You'll have new Septembers" -Blaine

"Every one of us has messed up too" -Bri

"Lives change like the weather, I hope you remember, Today is never too late to..."

"Be brand new" Bri cut in, and the Warblers got stronger again.

"It's all right, just wait and see,Your string of lights are still bright to me Oh, who you are is not where you've been

You're still an innocent. It's okay, life is a tough crowd Thirty two, is still growin' up now Who you are is not what you did"

"You're still an innocent" Bri let go of Blaine's hand

"You're still an innocent" Blaine sang, smiling at his sister.

"Lost your balance on a tight rope, oh" Bri smiled at Blaine

"It's never too late to get it back" Blaine smiled wider and they hugged before Blaine blended into the bleachers, Trent stepped off and the next song started.

"You wait little girl, on an empty stage, for fate to turn the light on." Trent smirked at Bri's confused expression.

"Your life little girl, is an empty page, that men will want to write on..." He looked expectantly at his female counterpart, who luckily caught on quickly.

"To write on..." She replied, smirking back.

"You are 16 going on 17, baby its time to think. Better beware, be canny and careful, baby you're on the brink." She giggled as he twirled her around the stage.

"You are 16 going on 17. Fellows will fall in line, eager young lads and grueways and cads will offer you food and wine." They marched around stage arm in arm.

"Totally unprepared are you, to face a world of men. Timid and shy and scared are you of things beyond your kin." He let go of her and walked away.

"You need someone older and wiser telling you what to do.

I am 17 going on 18, I'll take care of you" He looked expectantly at her again, and she rolled her eyes, smirking.

"I am 16 going on 17, I know that I'm naive. Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet, and willingly I'll believe." She sang with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I am 16 going on 17 innocent as a rose" She mocked smelling a rose.

"Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies, what do I know of those?" She mocked drinking and passing out before getting right back up.

"Totally unprepared am I to face a world of men." She gestured to the boys then stomped towards Trent.

"Timid and shy and scared am I of things beyond my kin." She fell into his arms, and even though he realized it wasn't part of her act, he played it off as if it were by catching her with a smirk.

"I need someone older and wiser, telling me what to do." She looked up at him with a silent word of thanks.

"You are 17 going on 18, I'll depend on you" And as the song ended, she kissed him on the cheek before passing out in his arms. He just played it out again and carried her offstage as everyone left stage.

"Seriously you two. Tell me what the hell happened up there." Blaine said once they were back in the dressing room and Bri was awake again.

"Nothing Blai. I just must not have eaten enough this morning or something." Bri said, sitting in a chair, staring at her brother.

"We both know that's not true. You ate three muffins and four eggs before we came here!" Blaine exclaimed. "Now, tell me. Do I have to call a doctor to get answers?!" Bri's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Blai... No. I'll tell you. Okay?" She looked down and muttered, "I'm pregnant..."

That is when all hell broke loose.

_AN: Whee! Chapter 10 is complete! Hope ya'll enjoyed it! _

_-BriBri97_


End file.
